


Sing Like There's Nobody Watching

by 21stCenturyAnarchist



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Children, Coming Out, Established Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Future Fic, Gen, Hollywood Undead - Freeform, Inspired by Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), Love, Loving Parents, Nobody's Watching, Original Character(s), Original Peralta-Santiago child(ren) - Freeform, Other, Parent-Child Relationship, Parents Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago, Peraltiago, Peraltiago children, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans child, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 04:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17439674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/21stCenturyAnarchist/pseuds/21stCenturyAnarchist
Summary: Jake and Amy have a teenage daughter.Or do they?





	Sing Like There's Nobody Watching

_**This was originally posted in my Brooklyn Nine-Nine one shot book but I think this deserves to be a stand alone one shot as well and maybe a part of a series of connected one shots** _

_**I hope you enjoy ❤️❤️❤️** _

 

19 year old Alex Karrie Peralta grew up with her parents love but Alex felt different.  
Alex wasn't like the girls  
Alex knew, she preferred wearing suits instead of dresses to formal events, Alex preferred short hair opposed to long hair.  
She had crushes on boys before but now whenever she looks at a boy she can't help but to want to be one.  
Being referred to as she or her just felt wrong to Alex deep within and Alex chose to research.

And that's when Alex knew, knew that she wasn't a she but a he and he was transgender but the research made him scared to come out.  
Alex didn't know what he would do without his parents by his side, so whenever his parents referred to him as "her" he'd never correct them and kept his mouth shut.  
He read about the parents not accepting their children and some even going as far as disowning them and throwing them out on to the streets.  
This usually ends up in the child committing suicide.  
It was a sick, sick, ignorant world and Alex wasn't ready to face it while being who he truly was and kept quiet and went around being referred to as the tomboy girl.

One night her parents had to work late on a case and left her in the care with his godmothers Rosa and Alicia.  
Alex looked up to Rosa, Rosa wasn't afraid to show that she was Bi and she was just badass and Alex wanted to have her confidence but he couldn't, the stigma on being bi wasn't as large as being Trans and pansexual.  
The only person who understood was his boyfriend Jordan.  
He found him one night crying when Alex stayed over at his place and after a few cuddles and a mug of hot chocolate he came out to him while in a flood of tears.  
Alex had expected him to shun him and be disgusted but Jordan kissed him iterating that he fell in love with Alex as a person not his gender and Jordan came out to him as well saying he was Bi and that Alex's secret was safe. Alex smiled through the tears and vowed to make this relationship work, it was his Peralta guarantee.

On that day he felt genuinely happy but now again he locked himself in the bedroom and was crying to himself, the worst case scenario flying through his head of him coming out and everyone abandoning him...

These thoughts are away at him until he got and went to the chest drawer and rummaged through the random assortment of crap and found what he was looking for, a blade...  
He was about to do the deed when his godmother came bursting in.  
He cursed at himself for not double checking the lock but also thanked God that he didn't.

"Hey, Alex di-"

Rosa stopped what she was saying and stared at Alex wide eyed as she spotted the blade in his hand and his bloodshot eyes.

Seeing his godmother Alex dropped the blade and hugged her crying.  
To his surprised she returned the hug and started stroking his hair.

She carefully brought him back to bed and let him cry in her shoulder.

"There, there angel. Let it all out"  
Rosa said in a soothing voice.  
When it came to her godchild Rosa showed her soft side because this kid was everything to her, this was the child of her two closest friends and this kid looked up to her like a role model and that made her heart fill with pride and committment to this child.

"I-im sorry"  
Alex managed to whimper through his sobs.

"What are you sorry for?"  
Rosa asked softly.

"For being stupid... I held my emotions in for so long and I almost did something so stupid..."  
He said, tears threatening to spill again.

"Hey, hey it's okay... No one was hurt. You're my special little girl right?"  
Rosa said with a soft smile.

"No... I'm not"  
Alex said eyes stinging from tears.

"What do you mean?"  
Rosa said, confused at the situation.

"Okay... Here it goes..."

Alex took a deep breath before continuing.

"For a few years I felt different from other girls my age and whenever referred to me as she or her it felt wrong and I looked up what it meant... I found out that I'm transgender and I also realised I'm pansexual and I'm just so scared tía... The social stigma scares me."

Rosa tightened her grasp around Alex.

After Rosa didn't speak for a while, Alex was scared of being shunned.

"So this was why you were crying?"  
Rosa asks.

She felt Alex nodding against her.

"Mijo, you don't have to his this from tía Rosa okay or Alicia. We both love you so much and this will not change a thing. I'm proud of you... It takes a strong man to come out even if to one person my special little soldier"

Rosa would swear she could hear him smile.

"Have you told your mum and dad yet?"

The smile dropped from his face.

"No... I'm scared what if they abandon me? They already have 3 other kids what if me coming out will make them disown me? Not like it'll matter it'll get rid of another mouth to feed."

Rosa lightly punched his shoulder.

"Hey don't think like that, it won't go down like that."  
Rosa said sternly.

"How do you know?"  
Alex rebuked.

"Let me tell you a story okay, about 20 to 21 years ago... I came out to my parents."

"I think that that one went well, because isn't your daughter with them right now?".

"Hey! Don't interrupt. So yeah now it's all good but when I did first come out they refused to accept me for who I was but I didn't care because there were 2 people who really wanted to let me know that I wasn't alone in this world and do you know who those two were?"

Alex shook his head.

Rosa smiled.  
"The two were Jake Peralta and Amy Santiago, they organised Game Nights for me and made me believe that my actual family not accepting me didn't matter because true family is the one you choose not what your were born into, after awhile my parents came around and accepted me.  
Listen Alex, I can't promise that everything will not change but I can promise that Jake and Amy will never abandon you."

Alex again cried for what felt like the thousandth time but it didn't matter.  
Rosa had engrained into his head that his parents will understand.  
After awhile Alex passed out due to emotional exhaustion and Rosa layed him in bed.

"Sleep tight, mijo. You're so amazing and strong and I promise you that if anyone tries something on you because of who you are they won't find their body. Goodnight kid"  
Rosa left but after planting a kiss on Alex's forehead.

In the dark room she didn't realise the smile now apparent in his face.

 _{Thank you_ _Tía_   _, I love you}_

_** The next day ** _

Today was the day, the day he was going to come out to her parents, she begged Rosa to come along with her

And she agreed.  
Alex needed Rosa there with him, or else he'd never have the confidence to do it.

He went into the living room where the three were chatting.

"M-mom, dad"

All three looked up at the visibly distraught teen, and with Jake being the living and caring father he is he instantly gets up to hug his child.

"Hey, hey what's wrong?"  
Jake said in his most soothing voice.

Rosa looked to her and mouthed.  
"Deep breaths, I'm here for you"

He steeled his nerves and took a deep breath.

"I have something to tell you... I told this to tía Rosa yesterday."

"Whatever it is we'll be okay with it, mija"  
Amy says looking concerned.

"It's actually Mijo... Over the years I found that I didn't feel comfortable as a girl... It felt like a facade... It didn't feel like it was me... That's when I found out... I'm a boy... I'm transgender."

Jake hugged his child tighter and a tearful Amy joined the hug.

"Mijo, wanna know my secret"  
Jake whispered to Alex and he nodded.

"I already knew"  
Said a smiling Jake.

"What, how?! What?"  
Said a confused Alex.

"Well Rosa told me everything last night and was confused why you didn't come to us directly but then I spent all night researching and crying, not because of you being transgender and pansexual but because of finding out the reason why you were scared and it Shattered my heart, mijo just know we'll all be here for you no matter what. You're our special angel, you're my son, my child and that is not gonna change. You being comfortable with who you are and happy with who you are is everything I want. I want you to be happy and I want you to know that you are loved."  
Jake finished his heartfelt monologue with tears streaking down his face.

"I love you dad."

"I love you too son. Ames can you bring the two little things I bought."

"Yeah babe just got them now."  
Amy said happily.

"Open you hands Alex."  
Amy said and as he did she placed two distinct badges in his hands.  
An Transgender pride flag and a pansexual pride flag

 

 

"Are you sure I should wear this, the social stigma is scary."

"Uh, to hell with that noise, you shouldn't give a hoot about what they say and if they wanna give you trouble just call Sargent Peralta of the 99 or Captain Santiago or the scary Sargent Diaz and well sort them out for harassing our special little mijo"  
Amy said in a semi-threatening way.

"I love you guys so much."

"We love you too mijo no matter who you feel comfortable being because you're still my special angel to me"  
Amy said blissfully.

"Have you ever heard the saying, sing like nobody's watching?"  
Jake said directing the question at Alex.

"Uhm no, what does it mean?"

"It means be yourself regardless, it's your life live it the way that makes our feel happy. Just be who you want not what society wants you to be. I love you son."

And from that point Alex knew he didn't have to be scared he had the best family a boy could ever asked for.

**_ The end _ **

**_ Word Count: 1767 _ **

**_ This was hard to write. _ **

**_ Just know that you're not alone. _ **  
**_ Help is one Google search away. _ **  
**_ There are many transgender helplines you can contact and they will listen to you and help you _ **

**_ I love you all _ **  
**_ ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️ _ **


End file.
